Chad Mendes vs. Cub Swanson
The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Four thirty-five. Good footwork from Swanson. Mendes stepped forward with a left hook. Four fifteen as they clinched. Mendes broke kneeing the body. Swanson's trying to find the range. Mendes stuffed a telegraphed single, had the standing back, dumped him to side control with four minutes. Three thirty-five. Mendes landed a shoulder strike and another. Three fifteen. Another shoulder strike and another, with three minutes. Another shoulder strike. Two thirty-five. Mendes landed a right hammerfist with two fifteen. Two minutes. The ref stood them up, I agree with Rosenthal's call. Mendes landed a good leg kick. Swanson landed a leg kick eating a counter right. Swanson missed a spinning high kick. One thirty-five. Mendes's corner called for the right hand. One fifteen. Swason landed a leg kick, Mendes caught it and got a single to guard. One minute. Mendes let him up and they broke. Mendes missed a big left hook. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Mendes landed a good counter right hand. Swanson missed a flying knee, Mendes got a double to guard. The first round ended. Solid 10-9. The second round began. Mendes landed a good leg kick. Mendes got a power double to guard, wow. Four thirty-five. Mendes let him up and they stood and broke. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Swanson missed a big high kick. Swanson stuffed a single. Swanson landed a leg kick. Swanson landed a right hand and another and missed a high kick, Mendes laughed. He missed a big right himself. Three thirty-five. Mendes landed a right, they smiled at each other. Swanson landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Swanson landed a good uppercut. Three minutes. Apparently Greg Jackson is in Swanson's corner. Swanson jabbed the body, ate an eyepoke. Mendes landed a counter right. They clinched, Mendes got a trip to guard. Two thirty-five. That eye was bothering Swanson for sure. Two fifteen as Mendes passed to half-guard. Swanson regaiend guard. Swanson worked the double punches from the bottom. Two minutes. Mendes landed a left elbow. They scrambled, Mendes kept him down in guard. One thirty-five. Mendes landed a big left elbow. Swanson worked the rapid heel kicks. One fifteen. One minute. Swanson's arm was pinned underneath him. He escaped. Thirty-five remaining. Mendes landed a left elbow. Fifteen. Swanson stood with a guillotine and kneed the face. They broke. Swanson missed a high kick. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Mendes landed a right and it looked like a knockdown, Swanson probably slipped, Mendes followed to guard either way. Four thirty-five. Swanson worked hammerfists from the bottom. Four fifteen. Swanson stood to the clinch and broke. Swanson landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Swanson landed an inside kick. Mendes got a power double to guard. Three thirty-five remaining. Swanson landed a pair of heel kicks. Three fifteen. Swanson tried working rubber guard and he was now. Three minutes. Swanson worked towards an omoplata. Swanson let it go. Mendes passed to half-guard there. Mendes worked towards an arm-triangle. Two thirty-five as Mendes looked to mount after letting it go, quarterguard there as Bonnar noted. Two fifteen. Swanson regained half-guard. Mendes mounted nicely there. Two minutes. Swanson regained guard. Mendes landed a left elbow. Mendes landed a right and a left. A left elbow. One thirty-five. Mendes landed a left elbow. Another short one. One fifteen as Swanson stood and broke. Swanson missed a flying knee, Mendes had the back slamming him down hugging his hips. One minute. Swanson stood and broke. Swanson was aggressive. Swanson landed a leg kick. Swanson stuffed a double. Swanson landed an uppercut. Thirty-five. Swanson landed a good leg kick. Swanson stuffed a double, Mendes had the standing back and dragged him down to guard. Fifteen. Swanson worked rubber guard for an omoplata, let it go. Two right elbows from the bottom. The third round ended. 30-27 Mendes easy.